


Второе лицо

by Alex_Rainbow



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Missing Scene, Time Skips, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Rainbow/pseuds/Alex_Rainbow
Summary: Риз уже не знал, видел ли он Джека сейчас, тогда или когда-либо вообще
Kudos: 1





	Второе лицо

**Author's Note:**

> Немного альтернативный пятый эпизод, где Риз сначала отыскал Вона, а потом занялся восстановлением Атласа

Риз замер, распахнув широко глаза, и приоткрытого рта его коснулась улыбка. Стены в коридорах гиперионского госпиталя были выкрашены в приятный светло-жёлтый, в палате — огромное окно с видом на Элпис, большая кровать и четырёхразовое питание. В прошлом месяце он добровольно согласился заменить свою правую руку кибернетической, производства Гипериона, как и левый глаз, а для полного комплекта Ризу предложили также установить височный порт за полцены, и он не смог отказаться.

Ему нравилось думать, что где-то здесь, в этих же стенах, вероятно, в самой лучшей палате на верхнем этаже, несколько лет назад лечился и Джек. Ходили слухи, что он получил ожог на всё лицо, но никто не знал всей правды.

Лёгким росчерком пера Риз подписал договор, где упоминалось что-то о снятии всей ответственности с корпорации Гиперион в случае, если что-то пойдёт не так, ведь его заверили, что всё будет отлично. Повышение ведь стоит того, верно? Перед операцией он печально помахал Вону, что остался ждать в приёмной, и, пытаясь не обращать внимания на дрожь в коленях, вскарабкался на холодную металлическую кушетку.

Следующие пару недель прошли как в тумане: сознание путалось, рука отказывалась слушаться, а ЭХО-глаз не показывал ничего, кроме экрана загрузки. Риз уж было начал думать, что так и останется инвалидом. Реабилитация шла медленно и тяжело. Вон навещал его каждый день, рассказывая, как там дела на работе, как Иветт, и кого Джек после очередного совещания отправил бороздить бескрайний космос. К слову о Джеке, даже в больничной палате Риз повесил один из своих «мотивационных постеров» с любимым директором.

В один из дней, когда он чувствовал себя почти хорошо, когда голова болела слабее обычного, и удалось чуть приподнять металлическую руку, он вышел на балкон — подышать воздухом из искусственного генератора атмосферы, и не поверил своим глазам: этажом выше, на таком же балконе с прозрачными стенами стоял сам Красавчик, мать его, Джек. Сначала Риз подумал, что импланты окончательно свели его с ума, но когда директор обернулся для разговора с врачом, он выглядел вполне реальным, более того, выглядел просто превосходно. Риз мигом прислонился к стенке своего балкона и принялся буквально пялиться на Джека: отчего-то тот казался таким свежим, словно бы ничем не обременённым, не похожим на того угрюмого парня, которого Риз заставал иногда где-нибудь в коридорах Гелиоса.

В следующий раз Риз заметил Джека в дальнем конце столовой, когда тот спокойно сидел среди остальных пациентов, поедая, кажется, ванильный пудинг — во всяком случае, так выглядела эта субстанция с расстояния в тридцать ярдов. Его удивляло, почему никто не пристаёт к Джеку? Будто не замечают его, и, быть может, только Риз его видит? Неужто он и в правду спятил?

— С чего бы ему быть здесь? — возразил Вон, сидевший на краешке ризовой койки тем же вечером. Он заскочил сразу после окончания рабочего дня, явно вымотанный, но всё равно искренне улыбавшийся Ризу, когда тот рассказывал, как сегодня почти сумел удержать робо-рукой вилку в столовой. А после вдруг сообщил, что несколько раз встретил здесь Джека.

— Ты думаешь, я сошёл с ума? Я видел, как он говорил с врачом на прошлой неделе, а сегодня он обедал в столовой! — Риз выпучил свои разноцветные глаза, отчего и правда стал походить на безумца.

— Это всё очень странно Риз, сегодня я заносил отчёты секретарю Джека, и он сидел в своём офисе, — Вон явно стушевался. — Возможно, это побочное действие твоих анальгетиков?

Риз обиженно насупился и ничего не ответил.

Следующим утром он шёл вдоль длинного коридора на очередную перевязку, не особо смотря по сторонам. Привычно поднялся по лестнице, юркнул за угол и внезапно впечатался прямо в широкую грудь своего начальника. От неожиданности Риз глупо свалился и принялся лепетать что-то невнятное.

— Простите, сэр, я…

— Ничего, парень, поднимайся, — просто ответил Джек и протянул руку. Но Риз продолжил сидеть на полу и таращиться, сощурив свой настоящий глаз. Джек странно поглядел на него в ответ, пожал плечами и пошёл дальше, скрывшись за углом.

В коридоре было совершенно пусто, так что никто не мог видеть это маленькое происшествие. Быть может, оно и произошло только у Риза в голове? Быть может, Вон действительно был прав?

Однако с тех пор прошло много времени, и после столкновения в коридоре Риз больше ни разу не встречал Джека в том госпитале, даже когда возвращался туда для профилактических осмотров. Позже он всё же решил остановиться на мысли, что ему всё привиделось.

Чувство дежавю долго не отпускало, когда события стали повторяться едва ли ни точь-в-точь. Тогда в голове Риза Джек поселился надолго и появлялся намного чаще, чем пару раз в неделю, что в конечном итоге и привело Риза сюда, в полуразрушенный комплекс Атласа.

Риз бережно потёр в руках свой старый ЭХО-глаз, всё ещё сияющий ярко-голубым. Он так и не решился избавиться от него. Иногда новоиспечённый директор Атласа просыпался весь в холодном поту — в его голове смеялся Джек. Тогда старый имплант помогал сберечь ту тонкую нить, что связывала его с реальностью, и Риз вспоминал, что в его голове больше никого нет. Но так было не всегда.

После падения Гелиоса безумные кошмары стали еженощными гостями Риза, что врывались без стука, выживая хозяина из собственной головы. Иногда несуществующий Джек в его мыслях говорил что-то новое, иногда повторял что-то старое, а порой Риз просыпался от удушья, закашливаясь до слёз, и долго всматривался в темноту комнаты своим единственным глазом.

_«Как думаешь, сколько людей было на Гелиосе, а?»._

В то злополучное утро Риз чувствовал себя так, словно его пропустили через далевскую дробилку, он не мог спать уже четвёртую ночь подряд, и тогда ночные кошмары настигли его днём. Риз слышал этот голос сквозь крики ракков и видел этот образ в серой тени пробегавшего скага. Голова пульсировала от боли, и Риз уже не знал, видел ли он Джека сейчас, тогда или когда-либо вообще. В то самое утро, когда сиреневатая ночная дымка ещё не поднялась высоко в горы, чтобы раствориться, обнимая ледяные вершины, Риз поднял взгляд в небо, где в голубой тени висел одинокий Элпис, и сжал сильнее рукоятку пистолета.

_«Чёрт тебя дери, я ведь любил эту станцию»._

— Эй, Риз! — внезапно Вон окликнул его, и парень, вздрогнув, обернулся на зов. — Глянь, кого я привёл!

Рядом с Воном стоял какой-то бандит, коих на Пандоре исчисляли десятками тысяч.

— Он забрёл в наш лагерь на Гелиосе…

_«Оглянись вокруг, Риз… Так выглядит успех»._

Бандит снял маску и улыбнулся, словно ничего не произошло, словно не он душил Риза каждую ночь.

— Нет, пожалуйста… Оставь меня, прошу… — Риз вдруг забормотал что-то невнятное, вглядываясь в зелёно-голубые глаза напротив. Его захлестнула паника, и он нацелил пистолет прямо в лицо Джека.

Риз снова чувствовал, как смыкаются холодные пальцы его собственной руки на шее.

— Только не снова…

— Боже мой, Риз! — Вон испуганно тряс друга, пытаясь докричаться, но тот его не слышал.

_«Думал, так просто избавишься от меня, мелкий засранец?!»._

Уши закладывает от белого шума, сердце стучит где-то в горле, и Риз снова чувствует себя беспомощным, но он не сдастся и в этот раз.

— Опусти пушку, Риз!

— Я не тот, за кого…

— Прочь из моей головы! — Риз жмёт на спусковой крючок, и Джек падает замертво.

_«Я горжусь тобой, малыш… Ни перед чем не остановился, ради того, чтобы убить меня»._

Риз сжимает свой старый ЭХО-глаз, избавляясь от нахлынувших воспоминаний, большим пальцем мягко потирает светящуюся линзу — Джек живёт там, и нигде больше.

Вон сказал, что тот парень назвался Тимоти Лоуренсом.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана 10 февраля 2017  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5229823


End file.
